The proliferation of electronic devices has increased the popularity and use of both mobile and non-mobile computing devices. For example, personal computers (PCs), mobile smartphones, tablet computing devices, and smart watches have become popular. As a result, users may own and/or use multiple devices. These devices include various operating systems that support the execution of software applications. For example, users may use these devices to execute web-browsers, email clients, geographical map applications, game applications, or music applications.
It is understood that other embodiments will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein various configurations are shown and described by way of illustration. Accordingly, the detailed description and drawings are to be regarded as illustrative and not restrictive in nature.